


Milk

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was fed up, he decided that this was his last visit to Tesco; he’ll rather drink his tea without milk than going out and buy another carton. He was done; if Sherlock wanted milk he should have to come to Tesco himself and buy as many cartons as needed. But seriously, what the hell was Sherlock doing with all the milk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

‘Why do I keep doing this?’ John scolded himself. It must have been the tenth time in a week that he had gone to Tesco to buy milk, just milk. Every time he opened the fridge to get some milk he would found none, every freaking time! He had no idea what the hell Sherlock was doing with all the milk he had bought over the past few days.

John was fed up, he decided that this was his last visit to Tesco; he’ll rather drink his tea without milk than going out and buy another carton. He was done; if Sherlock wanted milk he should have to come to Tesco himself and buy as many cartons as needed. But seriously, what the hell was Sherlock doing with all the milk?

As he went to pay the milk, sulking like a four years old that was just told he couldn’t have another candy; he remembered how he had end-up at Tesco for the third time today. He was sitting at his chair, reading his book and Sherlock had come up from the room downstairs where he now kept his rather dangerous experiments and his bees.

He passed by John without a hello and went straight to the fridge. He then took the full carton of milk and left again in a dash, not a word. When John went down to call him for lunch he just said he was busy and that he’ll eat later. John waited for him for a couple of hours and made him some tea; he went down the stairs and knocked on the door.

A startled Sherlock opened the door just ajar, so John couldn’t see inside, John had asked for some milk and Sherlock’s only response was “we’re out, you should go and get more”. John rolled his eyes and was about to scold him but he had looked at him with those eyes, the puppy eyes that made him forgive and forget everything.

And now he was walking back home to give his beloved mad man some more milk. When he opened the door he was received by the most amazing view he could have ever imagined. Sherlock was startled and tried to hide it behind his back, but John had already seen it.

Sherlock was nuzzling a puppy, his big hands were wrapped around its tiny body and he was nuzzling his little stomach! John was so stupefied; he could just smile, with that smile that only Sherlock could get from him. Sherlock looked down and held the puppy tightly in his arms.

“Can we keep it, please?” Sherlock looked at John with hope in his eyes       

“Sure we can love” John smiled and brushed his lips against Sherlock’s

“I’ve been training him with milk” Sherlock smiled against his lips “He had his first outing today”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” John asked with a huge grin

“I found him a week ago and I didn’t know how to tell you, not after what happened with the bees” Sherlock looked down

“But bees are not the same as a puppy Sherlock” John scolded, but his grin was too big to pretend he was mad

“I know, but I didn’t want to give him up, I thought if I trained him properly you’ll let him stay” He was looking at John with those puppy eyes again.

“We can keep him, but you’ll have to get him proper food and more milk. I can’t just go to get milk every hour” John looked at Sherlock with love in his eyes

“I will” Sherlock promised and kissed John “Want to meet him?”

Of course I want!” John was excited

“Gladstone met John; John, this is Gladstone”

John smiled and stroked the puppy’s head; he then hugged Sherlock and went upstairs with his crazy husband. He will gladly go and buy all the milk that was left in the world, as long as he could see Sherlock smile the way he was smiling now.


End file.
